


Blow me away

by alienvomplanetenwooh, Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Cockpit Sex, Everyone Is Gay, First Time Bottoming, Flying, Gay Sex, I did my best, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sex in Uniform, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is dirty, Top Merlin, Very very dirty, co-pilot!merlin, fight me, i know shit about how radio communication works, more like, pilot!arthur, uniform sex, with very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienvomplanetenwooh/pseuds/alienvomplanetenwooh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: Arthur is the one of higher rank, so obviously he's the one in command.That's one of the benefits of being the pilot, right?This is just plain smut.Not much plot here.





	Blow me away

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I wrote all the boring technical stuff while Guessimaclotpole  
> wrote the great smut.
> 
> First of all: My greatest thanks to Guessimaclotpole for doing most of the work here and gracing us with a VERY HOT smut scene. You've really outdone yourself here and I give all the credit for this masterpiece to you!
> 
> Second: I'm not a pilot and I know nothing about radio communication (no matter how hard i try i never understand a thing of what they are saying, and I have no clue what half of their pilot talk that I wrote means) but I did my research and hope this is passable, however, since it is in no way relevant to the story you can just skip it and go straight for the smut.
> 
> Third: This is a fictive scenario and I would very much prefer NOT to fly with a cockpit that is THAT distracted from their duties.
> 
>  
> 
> The kursive parts are communicated via the radio.

_“Ground for cockpit, you can start all your engines.”_

_“Understood.”_

“Engine start.” Arthur said aloud.

_“Ground for cockpit. You are separated.”_

_“Brake’s set, prepare aircraft for taxi.”_

“After start items, flaps 1.” He announced again while turning the switch. “Elevator”

“Full down” his co-pilot Merlin replied, and a little later: ”Full up. Full left.”

_“From Ground, just to confirm all towing equipment is removed, standing by for final disconnect.”_

_“Okay, you can disconnect. Thank you.”_

“After start checklist”, Arthur ordered.

“Anti-ice”, Merlin read.

“Off.”

“Flight-controls”

“Checked.”

“Pitch-trim”

“39.8”

“After start check complete.” Merlin confirmed.

“Taxi” the pilot informed.

_“Ground control BA 287 Super requests taxi clearance.”_

_“BA 287 Super cleared for runway 28R. Taxi via Alpha, Quebec, Bravo, Foxtrot, hold short of 01 left. Verify information Romeo.”_

_“BA 287 taxiway Alpha-Quebec-Bravo-Foxtrot and hold short runway 01 left, information Romeo. BA 287 Super.”_

“Right side is clear.” Merlin informed Arthur.

_“Hold short runway 01 left.”_

_“BA 287 hold short 01 left.”_

“Cabin report please.” Arthur notified the Cabin via the PA.

“Cabin is ready”, Merlin announced as soon as they got the notification.

_“BA 287 heavy, short 01 left, monitor Tower, Good bye.”_

_“BA 287 hold short of 01 left monitor Tower 25, bye.”_

“Switch frequencies to 120.5, contact Tower.” Arthur said as they passed the sign a few moments later.

“Talking to Tower.” Merlin confirmed “Short of 01 left ahead of us.”

“Okay”, Arthur replied.

“Take-off checklist. All green, Flaps 1/F, Packs on engines.” the co-pilot read aloud.

“All green, Flaps 1/F, packs on engines.”, Arthur repeated.

_“BA 287 cross 01 left and 01 right, hold short runway 28 left.”_

_“BA 287, good afternoon. crossing 01 left and 01 right, holding short for runway 28 left.”_

_“BA 287 Super cross 28 left and 28 right, line up and wait traffic will depart to the north from 01 right.”_

_“BA 287 cross 28 left and 28 right, line up.”_

“Cabin crew, prepare for take-off!” Arthur informed the crew.

_“BA 287 Super wind 290° 13 knots RWY 28 right cleared for take-off.”_

_“BA 287 Super clear for take-off RWY 28 right.”_

“Take-off.” Arthur announced while he slowly pushed the engine handles to the front and the airplane started moving once again.

“Take-off power set.” Merlin replied.

The airplane gathered speed while rolling over the runway.

“100 knots”, Merlin communicated.

“Checked.”

Faster and faster it went until finally the front landing gear lifted from the ground.

“Gear up.”, Arthur said when they were airborne and Merlin echoed before he flipped the switch that would retract the landing gear.

_“BA 287 Super contact NorCal departure.”_

_“BA 287 contact NorCal departure, good day.”_

_“BA 287 Super NorCal depart, radar contact climb 10,000.”_

_“BA 287 continue and climb 10,000.”_

“10,000 blue, flaps 0”, Arthur reported.

“Flaps 0.” Merlin affirmed. “The derate climb is still inactive? Set to 2,000?”

“2,000 is okay.” Arthur confirmed.

_“BA 287 Super turn right 320°, expect Sacramento.”_

_“BA 287 right turn 320° wilco.”_

 

_*~*~*~*_

 

“Just look at this stunning view. Now matter how often I see it, it’s always unbelievable.” Arthur said in awe.

“You’ve been to San Francisco a few dozen times already, Arthur. One should think you’d know what to expect from the sight of the Golden Gate Bridge by now.” Merlin chuckled.

“Well, _Mer_ lin. When you’re my age you’ll learn to appreciate the small pleasantries in life.” Arthur teased.

“Arthur, you’re 35. That’s less than 5 years older than I am.”, the co-pilot said, rolling his eyes.

“Good for you. Then there’s still almost 5 years left in which I can hope that you might gain some life experience.”

_“BA 287 Super contact approach on 124.32. Good bye.”_

_“BA 287 Super 124.32. Good bye.”_

Merlin huffed annoyed. The only experience Merlin was missing in life were the flying hours he needed to finally become a pilot himself. How _did_ Arthur do this anyway? Pilot with only _35._ _No one_ was a pilot at age 35. Except for Arthur. Youngest pilot in company history. Maybe he bribed people.  
He _probably_ bribed people. Or - more likely - Uther did.

“What do you say, seatbelt signs off?” The pilot asked after a while.

“Sure, seat belt signs to auto.” Merlin agreed and pressed the button that would allow the crew and passengers in the cabin to leave their seats.

_“BA 287 Super contact NorCal approach Oakland Centre on 132.95.”_

_“BA 287 132.95. Good day.”_

_“Oakland Centre, good afternoon, BA 287 Super passing 180 climbing leven 230.”_

_“BA 287 Oakland Centre, climb and maintain 290.”_

_“BA 287 climb and maintain flightlevel 290.”_

“Flightlevel 290 set.” Arthur affirmed “Autopilot turned on.”

A few more minutes into the flight the purser checks in on the cockpit asking if they required anything to eat or to drink.

“I think we’re all good. Thank you, Alice.” Arthur replied and pointed towards their water bottles. “We’ll wait with the meal until you guys have finished the service, won’t we, Merlin?” - Merlin simply nodded in agreement - “Just check in on us in about two hours again.”

“Alright, have fun.”, Alice smiled and left the cockpit, closing the door behind her.

“I think we will.”, Arthur grinned, raising an eyebrow at Merlin. “What do you say, _Mer_ lin. Don’t you think it’s time to resume our lesson from the incoming flight? As I said before, there’s a lot of life experience you still have to gain.”

Merlin wet his lips in anticipation and threw Arthur a cocky smile: “Who says I am the only one that gets to learn something?”

Arthur raised his eyebrows in mild surprise, trying to supress the fact that he had, in fact, been desperate for this since their previous flight. “And what could you possibly teach me that I didn’t already know, _Mer_ lin?” he asked, his voice low with growing lust.

Merlin’s lips curled up into a smile, his eyes darkening as he growled his reply. “Oh you have no fucking idea.” He kept his eyes locked onto Arthur's as he took his bottom lip between his teeth whilst he busied his hands with slowly loosening his tie at the knot.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked, unable to keep his mouth closed as he watched Merlin’s actions. Merlin didn’t take off the tie. Instead, he reached underneath the slackened knot and unhurriedly undid the buttons of his shirt.

Arthur and Merlin had fooled around somewhat in the cockpit whilst on the incoming flight, but he had still never seen Merlin like this. Merlin had simply sucked him off and that was it. Just a quick thing.

 _Nothing_ compared to this.

Arthur was stiff in his seat (in more ways than one) and he found himself paralysed with his focus on Merlin- with his shirt fully undone and wide open, black tie strewn across his chest- just over that layer of black chest hair. _God_ , he was fucking stunning.

The sun was to the left of them in the sky, making the light illuminate the beads of sweat on Merlin’s chest, and making Arthur’s shadow cover his face. When Merlin shuffled down in his seat, Arthur wanted to ask what he was doing but he found himself without a voice. He became very aware of his own erratic breathing and while he tried to calm himself, he realised that he didn’t even know what a normal breathing pattern was anymore.

“Mmmmmmmmmmm” Merlin groaned, and he closed his eyes and ran a solitary finger up from the bottom of his stomach. Arthur could see that it was barely a touch and his own skin tingled at the thought of the sensitivity. He watched as his co-pilot’s pointer finger followed the line of hair up to his belly button, then agonisingly slowly over the centre of his ribs- and up, up, up- and then he paused.

He opened his eyes and looked back at Arthur who was watching him through his impossibly dilated pupils. Something happened then. Something small. It was just a fleeting moment both both men felt it. It was there, like a thickness in the air around them that promised them of more, more than this. And then just as it came, it was gone- and Merlin winked at Arthur.

His gasp of air betrayed his need as he watched Merlin’s hands continue up his chest, and as he tilted his head back, his finger stroked over his adam’s apple as he _swallowed_ , and then Arthur shut his eyes because _hell_ , Merlin had swallowed earlier too and his needed that again, he _needed_  it.

“Open your eyes and watch me” Merlin said in a low powerful voice and Arthur snapped his eyes wide open almost instinctively, to see Merlin set that finger over his lips and say “shhhh” before licking up from the base of his finger, millimetre by millimetre until he reached the tip, which he bit onto and _God_ if Arthur didn’t feel that in his dick as it strained against his trousers. He then took the end of his finger between his teeth, eyes still locked onto Arthur’s, before smirking and deliberately sucking his finger into his mouth, right to the last knuckle.

He languidly moved his finger in an out of his mouth a few times, making a little popping sound every time, before trailing his now very wet finger back down his neck and chest and _Oh._

“Nnnnnnngggg” Merlin growled as rubbed gentle circles over his left nipple whilst the knuckles on his left hand grew whiter as he grasped the edge of the chair underneath him. Arthur could feel the saliva start to build up in his own mouth and a part of him wanted to watch Merlin torture himself, torture Arthur, like this- but another part just wanted to take that nipple into his own mouth so he could taste Merlin’s skin and his spit.

The third choice, however, was the one that was most demanding, and so Arthur glanced down to look at his tented trousers and moved a hand down to his fly.

*SMACK*

He looked up in a panic and Merlin was somehow leaning over him after having slapped Arthur’s hand away from his crotch.

“You’re supposed to be touching _mine”_ he groaned, and Arthur wasn’t going to argue, so he leant forward over the gear between them and _fuck!_ Arthur didn’t know how or when but Merlin’s cock was suddenly free from his trousers and _boy_ did it look like it required some attention.

Hell, this was the smallest cockpit of any plane he’d ever been in but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to make this work somehow, and so Arthur pulled Merlin’s trousers down a tad more before running a finger, slowly and gently up the underside of Merlin’s shaft- just as he did to himself on an evening. Merlin responded in kind by shuddering and letting out a low groan.

He continued to use his finger to tickle up and down Merlin’s dick whilst bringing his other hand to his mouth ready to spit.

“No, Arthur” whispered Merlin, and he looked back up to his co-pilot, whose hand stretched behind him for a moment before he let out a gasp.

_What the hell was he-_

“Jesus Christ, Merlin! You seriously didn’t come on- you can’t have- Merlin there’s _laws_ against that!” and then Merlin threw the _glass_ butt plug in Arthur’s lap before reaching around _again_ and bringing forward a clear bag.

Arthur almost had to stop himself choking at the overwhelming shock at the fact that Merlin was lubing his fucking hands up with pink lube from a sachet that was buried inside his co-pilot’s arse. When he finally found his words again, Merlin had taken Arthur’s slicked-up hand and wrapped it around his length.

“Merlin, that’s how people smuggle” Arthur said, not wanting to sound like a goody-two-shoes but also very conscious of the fact that taking things on an aeroplane in your fucking _arse_ was illegal.

“Yes, but it’s lube, not cocaine, and it’s in a clear,sealed and there’s less than 100 ml of it.” Merlin replied matter-of-factly.

_Jesus Christ, who the hell was this bloke._

“Come on then, Arthur, I’ve got things to teach you” Merlin said in a teasing tone before Arthur began to move his hand up and down, feeling every raised vein in Merlin’s hot dick. On the next upstroke, he swiped his thumb over the bead of pre-cum and slipped it under Merlin’s foreskin, swirling it briefly underneath before looking up and seeing his co-pilot in a state of bliss. His eyes half-lidded and unfocused, his mouth ajar and his hands grasping at anything in reach. Arthur had the opportunity to take him off guard, and so he leant forward and pushed his mouth over Merlin’s dick, taking him in as deep as he could before his throat began to resist the intrusion. Upon hearing Merlin’s moan, he paused to let the muscles relax before he swallowed him in even further, until his nose was pressed up against Merlin’s pubic hair.

“Fuck, Arthur, you took it all at once.” Merlin said, rushed, so as to not be interrupted by his own frantic breathing. Arthur slowly pulled his head away, swirling his tongue around Merlin’s length as he went, until only the very tip of Merlin’s cock was in his mouth. He sucked on his foreskin, before taking it very carefully, gently, between his teeth and speaking.

“I guess I’m just a good student” he said, before plunging Merlin’s full length into his mouth again, quicker this time, and this solicited a loud “Aaaah!” from his co-pilot, as he knees almost gave.

“Arthur we’ve got to move somewhere else, I can’t stand up like this while you’re doing _that_ , _God,_ you’re so _amazing”_ and with Merlin’s words of praise, Arthur felt his heart (and maybe somewhere else) swell with pride. In all truth, he’d never sucked a dick before, so it was good to know he was going a good job of it- but Merlin was right. Merlin had just say managed to give him a quick blow job by leaning over the centre desk earlier but he’d also nearly fell on top of it twice and they couldn’t do that again.

The two of them looked at each other before both looking towards the entrance door. Both of their eyes lingered there for a moment before they both leapt out of their seats and scrambled out of their positions. Arthur got free first (considering his trousers weren’t halfway down his thighs), and ran around to Merlin, grabbing him by his opened shirt and pulling him over his chair, but just as Arthur was about to do whatever he was going to do, Merlin slammed him against the door by his shoulders and pushed his lips to Arthur’s, which immediately gave way to Merlin’s penetrating tongue.

And that wasn’t what Arthur was expecting, because hadn’t they agreed on no kissing? Just ‘no strings attached, fucking about, horseplay’ as Arthur had worded it on their previous flight- so why was he kissing Merlin back with as much wanton need as what was radiating from this semi-naked man pushed against him?

Merlin speedily planted wet kisses down Arthur’s neck whilst he made fast work of his shirt buttons, kissing down his chest as he went. On his arrival at Arthur’s trousers, he pulled forcibly at the fly before Arthur heard a pop and Merlin sniggered.

“What the hell was that?” Arthur said, looking down at Merlin who had bowed his head to try and hide his smirk

“Nothing for you to worry about right now” Merlin replied as he freed Arthur from his tormenting confinement, pulling back his foreskin and swirling his tongue around the head of Arthur’s cock.

“ _Mmmmm”_ said Arthur as he desperately tried not to thrust into Merlin’s mouth. Honestly, Arthur knew he wasn’t the worst looking person and he certainly didn’t find it hard to find someone to suck him off, but, _Jesus,_ it was like Merlin was made for this. Arthur’s eyes fluttered shut and as Merlin took in his full length, Arthur threw his head back, whacking it off the door behind him. He’d love to finish this way, but he’d already done that on the previous flight. He needed more this time. He _wanted_ Merlin.

“Where the fuck is, _AhFuck!,_ that lube?” Arthur half-whined, half-shouted and Merlin left to his feet and turned to his chair. As he leant over, Arthur moved to the back of his own chair so as to take in the view. Merlin Emrys; pants and trousers around his ankles, shirt wide open, tie hanging loosely around his neck, and hat still askew on his head.

 _Yes_ , Arthur thought. _Yes, I definitely need to fuck him._

As Merlin continued to search his chair for that ‘damned bag of lube’ as he so called it, Arthur mavouvred behind him, spitting on his hand and working himself a few times before rubbing his cock down the crack of Merlin’s arse.

“Ohhh no you don’t!” Merlin said through laughter, and God knows how but he managed to overpower Arthur and spin them around, so that Arthur was leaning against the back of the chair this time. “I’m the boss today” he said, shaking that bloody bag of lube in front of Arthur’s face.

He scrunched his eyes shut in anticipation. He’d never been fucked by a bloke before. In fact, he’d never done anything with a bloke before. He always knew he’d been interested in both genders but the opportunity never arose. Now that it was here, he was rather nervous. He’d had a prostate exam once and that was a rather unpleasant experience and he didn’t wan-

“Aaaaaah” he breathed as a slicked-up finger moved slowly inside of him. It was weird- as though his body knew it wasn’t supposed to be there. He could feel himself tightening around it before feeling a gentle hand move under the back of his shirt and up to his shoulder.

He relaxed his face as much as he could, and in turn the muscles in his body started to relax too. It wasn’t until he could feel himself loosening around Merlin’s unmoving finger, that his co-pilot gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before slowly moving his finger out and thrusting it in again.

“Oh, God” said Arthur, feeling himself trying to push back down onto the digit. This was a new sensation for him. It didn’t necessarily feel amazing, but he knew that it _could._ He just had that feeling.

“Come on, Arthur, open up for me” Merlin whispered into Arthur’s neck before placing a very wet and toothy kiss there, biting and sucking at the skin. Arthur was so overwhelmed by the feel of it that he almost didn’t notice the second finger until Merlin started scissoring inside of him.

“ _Oh God_ , Arthur I wish you could feel yourself. You feel so warm and _tight_.” Merlin whimpered into his neck before taking the skin of Arthur’s shoulder between his teeth, soliciting a loud moan from the Pilot.

“Arthur, _please,_ can I fuck you?” Merlin asked innocently, as though he wasn’t currently in the clouds with his fingers buried inside of another man, “ _Please, Arthur”_ , and _Christ_ , if that innocent child-like tone of voice didn’t make him want to come there and now.

“Do it Merlin, I want you. I want _all_ of you” he replied as he thrusted down onto Merlin’s fingers with wanton need.

“Oh fuck, _look at you”_ Merlin whimpered and the next Arthur knew, there was a new sensation joining Merlin’s fingers. Surely he wasn’t…

Arthur bent his head down and he could see Merlin on his knees between his own legs and, _fuck_ , Merlin was lapping at him with his fucking _tongue._ God, he’d always thought the idea was a bit wrong so why was it so _fucking hot._

Then suddenly Merlin sprang to his feet again, fingers still moving inside Arthur down with the addition of a third digit.

“Arthur, ready yourself”

 _Oh shit_ , thought Arthur, trying to mentally prepare himself to be pounded by Merlin’s dick, but how wrong he was.

Instead, what he felt was Merlin’s hand shift position slightly against his arse and then when he moved his fingers, Arthur felt a wave of pleasure from his toes to the pit of his stomach.

 _So this is the good bit then_ , he thought somewhere in the back of his mind, but the only noise that left his lips was a high-pitched whimper. It took everything he had not to let his knees give way underneath him and every urge in his body wanted him to take his dick in hand. Surely just a few tugs…

But as he reached down, Merlin slapped his hand away and wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of Arthur’s cock.

“Not yet, sunshine” he said in a low, teasing voice, and Arthur didn’t know if he wanted to punch him or kiss him.

He went with the latter.

The kisses were messy with his head turned over his shoulder, and he could feel Merlin adjusting his dick and lining it up ready to go. Merlin stopped the kiss for a moment, yet kept his mouth on Arthur’s. He was waiting for a cue- and Arthur was ready. He gave a little nod, and as Merlin forced his way through layers of muscle, Arthur sucked Merlin’s lower lip into his mouth.

It wasn’t long before they found a pace, and Merlin was thrusting into Arthur. It was good, _really_ good, but Arthur was missing that feeling of Merlin against his prostate- and he needed to get this right. As though reading his mind, Merlin spoke.

“Arthur we need to change the position up here.” and then Merlin must have figured something out because he was pulling out, and he took Arthur’s hand and pulled him back over to the door before sitting down. He took Arthur’s other hand too, and pulled the pilot down to straddle his legs. There was just enough room for both of them to fit, and Arthur wasted no time in sinking back on to Merlin’s dick.

“Oh yeah, that’s better” said Merlin, and Arthur was definitely in approval of this position because A) he could see Merlin’s face, and B) he had more control. He pushed himself up and down, finding a upbeat, steady pace before his breathing quickly became erratic. He could feel the pleasure building up inside of him and _God,_ he was so close.

“You only come when I say” growled Merlin, grabbing the base of Arthur’s cock again. And _God,_ he was stuck in a limbo between pleasure and denial and he didn’t know what he wanted more. _How the hell was Merlin even lasting this long?!_

And just as that thought crossed his mind, Merlin began thrusting faster into Arthur. “Oh, so it’s okay for you to come, but not me?” Arthur teased in a low seductive tone, and Merlin stopped everything and raised his eyebrows.

Arthur gulped, and Merlin slowly leaned in close to Arthur’s face - stealing his breath.

“Well then” he said, placing a chaste kiss on Arthur’s lips. “If that’s how you’re going to be” and then Merlin pushed himself onto his knees, still inside Arthur, and he _fucking lifted_ Arthur from under his thighs, and turned around, forcing Arthur’s back loudly against the door.

Merlin was going to fuck him standing up, against a door.

_Fuck._

For a second, Arthur _swore_ he heard a voice in the room, a man’s voice. But it sounded tinny…

But then the thought was wiped away because Merlin was wrapping Arthur’s legs around his waist and he started thrusting furiously into Arthur.

“Oh God, Merlin!” Arthur cried, as Merlin hit that spot inside of him once more- but then Merlin slipped his hand between them and began to stroke Arthur’s cock, and Arthur could no longer hear his own screams; just the blood pounding behind his eyes and that wave of pleasure was returning, thrice as powerful as before, and God-if sex could be this good, then why had it never felt like this before?

“Come for me, Arthur! Come on!” shouted Merlin through his own staggered breaths and the knowledge that Merlin was getting close too was enough to send him into a frenzy. He lunged his face forward, immediately biting Merlin’s lip into his and sucking it and licking it, before crying into his co-pilot’s mouth as he spilled his load in a sticky mess between their stomachs.

For a second it was just quiet bliss inside of Arthur’s head. Just Arthur and his sated libido; and a little tinny voice somewhere in the distance… something about a radio check…

Then he was feeling the thrusts again as he came back into being, and Merlin was quite literally screaming his name and Arthur could feel his co-pilot filling him up.

Marking his territory.

And Arthur didn’t care. Hell, if sex could feel like that with Merlin then he’d wait on him hand and foot until the day he died.

Both men had their heads pressed together, breathing heavily into the space between themselves. It was a wonder their hats had stayed on at all.

Arthur snickered to himself. “I guess for a first time that wasn’t so bad. Must be the altitude.” He said, and Merlin’s eyes widened impossibly, his jaw falling slack on his face.

“Your first.. Arthur are you fucking kidding me?!” he said, visibly stunned, but he was laughing too. And then they both heard it.

_“BA 287, Oakland Centre, radio check”_

“Fuck!” Arthur cursed and he somehow managed to leap into his chair and force his headset on.

“ _BA 287, loud and clear_ ”  

Arthur was still breathing loudly and found himself to be in rather a hilarious state of undress.

_“BA 287 that was my third attempt to call you. If you want to continue with flight following, you’re going to have to listen for your call sign.”_

And Arthur turned to Merlin who was still stood against the door, but this time he was looking at the floor smiling at himself, and Arthur knew that he had the best job in the world.

_“BA 287, affirmative. Sorry.”_

Arthur threw Merlin a warning glance before continuing.

_“We won’t be distracted again.”_

Merlin grinned wickedly, came up behind the captain’s chair and trailed his fingers over Arthur’s bare chest mouthing “Are you sure?”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks to Guessimaclotpole for doing such a great job (go look at her other stories, they are amazing!)
> 
> We thought about maybe making this a series of Arthur and Merlin fucking their way around the world should there be any interest for a sequel, so let us know what you think!


End file.
